


The Patchwork Gift

by Azamatic



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cutesy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: After seeing Munkustrap being incredibly cute with one of his possessions, and with his birthday coming up, Alonzo had the perfect idea for a gift!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say! Im a sucker for some cutesy Alonzo/Munkustrap!
> 
> Again, comments are mucho appreciated, along with the odd kudos or two :)

It was nearing midnight on a chilly November evening when Alonzo had finished his duties for the night. All the cats, young and old, were happily tucked up in their dens, snoozing away. On more than one occasion, he could have sworn he heard Skimble mutter something in his sleep about not touching his scotch.

Although the night patrol was relatively smooth, with not much of anything happening, he still felt like death itself. He could quite happily sleep for the rest of the week. He barely made it back to his den before crashing out, stumbling most of the way home in a tired daze. As he got in, he lit a small candle that was precariously balanced on a coffee tin above his rag pile. It wasn't particularly bright, but it gave of enough light to make it a pleasant, warming glow to the place. 

As the glow started to get bigger, it gently illuminated the shape of a curled up tom on one side of the pile. He gently peeped over to see who it was. His heart swelled to see his mate, Munkustrap, curled up fast asleep and by the looks of it, he had tried to stay awake so he could great Alonzo when he came in. As he lay down and stretched himself out close up to his friend, he realised it looked like 'Straps was clinging onto something, almost cuddling if you will. He gently leaned over to try and see what it was that Munkustrap was guarding so carefully. As he saw what it was, he turned his gaze to where this object should have been and he was warmed to see it was his favorite patchwork blanket that 'Straps had taken a comfort to over the past few weeks, saying it makes him feel good and it makes him think of him.

He tried to gently coax it from the sleeping tom, but he stopped midway as he gripped it even tighter and readjusted himself in his sleep. By this time, Alonzo just had to sit back and resign himself to the fact that Munkustrap wasn't letting go of that blanket any time soon. He looked at the tom from head to toe and thought to himself 'how did I end up being with this' in a funny way of course. He lay back down behind his partner who now had his back to him and placed a paw around his waist. He gently breathed in his scent, which lulled him into a peaceful slumber which would take him through the rest of the night without any trouble.

He awoke to an empty den, with no Munk laying next to him, but that's not the thing that Alonzo had notice first. He noticed that he was quite comfortably tucked in, all cosy underneath his blanket that Munkustrap must have at one point, draped over him at one point. This made him crack a smile and pull the blanket over him in a gooey mess. But in a flash, he had a thought. It was Munkustrap's birthday coming up soon, could he possibly make him his own patchwork blanket? He suffered many a pricked paw making his, but to see the look on his mate's face, it would be worth so much more.

Given that his birthday was the day after next, he decided to enlist the help of one of his closest friends, and resident sticky fingered tom, Mungo, to help him find the necessary types of material. Mungo knew how close 'Lonz and Munkustrap were, so he set aside his usually childish demeanor and was only too happy to help. He needed to try and find some nice shiny silver material, some soft grey material and some cool white. Given Mungo's reputation, Alonzo had no doubt that he would have no problem acquiring the stuff.

Alonzo paced his den for what seemed like hours before Mungojerrie returned. 

“You 'aint got no idea what I 'ad to do get this shiny stuff for you! Nothin' you can say can make me go near that 'orrible woman's house again! Sprayed me with water she did!”

Alonzo couldn't help but giggle at the mental picture of Mungo being chased out of the house, which earned him a death glare from his friend. “Anyway, thank you for doing this for me Mungo. You, erm may want to go back to your den to dry off.” 

“Veeeeeeery funny “Mr Fluffbomb”. Mr Fluffbomb was Munkustrap's intimate name for Alonzo, so how Mungo came to know this was quite beyond him, so he grabbed the nearest thing he could, a half empty water bottle and hurled it as hard as he could towards to sly smiling tom, before he ducked out of the door and ran off.

He sat on his rag pile and started to examine the bits of material that Mungo had acquired for him. The silver was stunning, with flecks of white littered throughout. The white was as smooth as anything and incredibly soft to cuddle. The black offered that much needed contrast as it was rough, but yet also somewhat soft in appearance, which was exactly like what Munkustrap was. He may act all rough as he's the jellicle protector, but deep down, he is the most loving and caring cat you could ever wish to be in the company of.

He set about trying to thread the needle before starting to cut the material into different shapes before he could start.. He wasn't the neatest stitcher, nor the best, which resulted in him pricking his paws a few times and making them bleed a little. After a while, he had to bandage his saw paw up to stop it from hurting as much. He sewed and sewed for hours until he knew that this was a blanket he could be proud off. He wrapped it up in some loose paper and tied it up with a silver ribbon.

By the time he had finished, it was early morning and everyone was going about their business. He exited his den and made his way over to Munkustrap's tyre where he was sure he would be round about this time. He could see Mungo about to walk past him and before Mungo could say anything, Alonzo shot a finger in his face and simply said “Don't......” 

“I weren't even thinkin' bout it, I swears!” he said with a sly grin on his face, and he went on his way.

'Lonz leapt up and surely enough, found 'Straps front and center overlooking the yard. He carefully crept up behind him and then launched himself upon him in a barrage of tickles, cuddles and kisses. “Happy birthday to the best, most handsome and the most perfect tom I could ask for!” 'Straps reciprocated the gesture by falling into one of those hugs and just simply sitting there.

“Now before you go ahead and start moaning, I have a present for you which you're not getting until tonight.” He noticed the raised eyebrow and grin on Munku's face

“Oi,” he said whilst slapping his mates paw, “it's not that if you're thinking about it. But play your cards right, behave and make sure today is trouble free and I may just reconsider.” He used his best quiet voice, the type he'd used whilst whispering into someone's ear that would make them go weak at the knees.

Surprisingly, the day went relatively quickly, with all the kittens coming up and nuzzling their favorite tom to show their appreciation of him on such a special day. All the queens also came up and gave him pecks on the cheek, while most of the toms were quite content with a simple paw shake or pat on the back. As soon as Munkustrap was finished his night time rounds, making sure everyone was tucked up safely in bed. He made sure to peep on on Skimble to make sure he was sleeping soundly. His cover had come loose, so he gently replaced in around the older tom's shoulders and tucked in comfortably in on either side. Before he left, he made sure that his secret hip flask of scotch was safely tucked in his hands, for fear of walking past again and hear those mumbles again.

“Well it's about damn time!” Alonzo said as a tired looking 'Straps entered the warm, dimly lit den. He let of the biggest yawn ever, so Alonzo knew he had to act quick before his mate was out for the count.

“Here,” he took Munkustrap by the paw and led him over to where the present was sitting in the bed, “this is for you. I hope you like it.”

Munkustrap eyed it up with anticipation, not know what could be underneath. He gave it a gentle prod with his paw and then a squeeze. Whatever it was, it was think, but felt so soft. He couldn't contain his wonder any longer, so he tore at the paper quicker than a pollicle chewing up the mail.

He felt the blanket fall down in a thud on onto his lap. As he unfolded it, he was met with what looked like a patchwork blanket, made up off the most amazing shades of white, silver and black, in various textures and sizes. He was in complete awe at the beauty of what he was looking at.

“Do you like it 'Straps? I made it myself.”

He snapped out of his daze. “You? You....made this just for me?” he said, slightly confused.

“I saw how attached you had grown to mine, so I thought it was only fitting that my closest friend and mate should have one of his own. Since it was for you, I enjoyed every minute making it, except for the numerous times I pricked my paw with the needle.

'Straps noticed his bandaged paw. He picked it up and kissed it as tenderly as he would if any of the kittens had injured themselves. “There. Is that better?”

Alonzo was in a puddle of cuteness now at the little gesture from Munkustrap. “Feels healed already.”

As they just sat there, admiring each other and valuing their company, Alonzo could notice that Munkustrap was starting to drift off. “Hey, why don't you spend the night with me? You could try your blanket out!

'Straps was in no state to argue, so he let Alonzo settle him down on the bed before he felt his mate settle into his side and fling the blanket over the both of them. He made it extra big so they had plenty of room to move around inside and so it would feel more cosy.

With the little strength he had left, he whispered a thank you to Alonzo, before quietly starting to snore. Alonzo couldn't help but smile at the helplessness of his mate. He placed a kiss on his forehead and gently stroked the fur around it and then settle into the crook of Munkustrap's neck. “Only for you, 'Straps.


End file.
